Mirror
by sakura-iris57
Summary: Come to think of it, he didn't even know how he was awake. Or here, for that matter.


Note: Before everything else, thanks so much to RaisedOnRadio for proofreading this for me! I dearly love your stories, especially Wishing Well and I am just so grateful~

Title: Mirror

Even after his death, Eugene Davis was the complete opposite of his brother.

His brother was the yin to his yang. Whereas his brother is dark and brooding, Gene was still lively and talkative. So it was a great feat indeed to render him speechless.

"Why can't others see you?" a child, no older than five, asked, tilting his head, staring intently at the young man in front of him. His tiny hands were pressed against the mirror, as if trying to reach out for Gene.

Gene wondered what he should say as he looked at the young boy, frowning at the sudden feeling of déjà vu. The child had a round chubby face, a mop of brown hair and familiar cinnamon brown eyes.

Who was this boy and why did he look so familiar?

After a while, Gene replied with a smile, marveling at the innocence of children. "It's because I'm not supposed to be here anymore."

"Why not?"

How did a normal person go about explaining the concept of death, to a child no less?

"You're so full of questions, little one! It's so good to be young!" Gene said, with a noticeable attempt at diverting the topic at hand.

"My mum is busy right now, so she won't be mad at me." The child paused, looking around, then whispered, "I'm not supposed to talk to people if I'm the only one who can see them."

Nodding his head, Gene quite agreed with the child's mother. "There are some very dangerous people, visible or not, so it's best if you just avoid them."

Come to think of it, he didn't even know how he was awake. Or here, for that matter.

"It might sound really weird, but are you unc –" the child trailed off, biting his bottom lip and looking a bit guilty.

"Gene."

The voice caught him by surprise.

Noll had a hand on the mirror and was staring at him much the same way as the child. They both looked at Gene with such intensity; something akin to a scientist discovering something fascinating.

"What are you doing here?" Noll asked.

'How did you even get here?' was the unspoken question between the twins.

"You tell me," Gene said with a shrug. "I just woke up here."

"Daddy? Is he-?" the little boy asked.

Daddy?!

"He's your Uncle Eugene," Noll said.

"Ah, he looks exactly like in the pictures!"

"Naru!" a female voice called out. "Did you find him? We really need to leave, you know how Masako is. She'll be all prissy if we're late." Mai stopped in her tracks, her mouth hanging open in an 'o' shape, seeing her child and husband standing in front of the full length mirror. She squinted at them, suspicion filling her eyes. "Why are you both staring at the mirror? You're not teaching him weird stuff are you?"

"I'm just teaching him how to admire his looks." Noll smirked, turning to look at Mai.

"Daddy introduced me to Uncle Eugene, Mum!" The child ran to hug his mother, talking fast and waving his arms excitedly. Mai blinked in surprise and then smiled fondly at Noll's reflection.

Gene frowned. "Noll, you never told me you had a child!"

"Your appearances had drastically lessened since our marriage," Noll said, "and it's mostly when the situation is dire." He sighed. "Do you honestly think that in a life or death situation I can casually say, 'oh, I forgot to mention, you're an uncle'."

Gene pouted and a sudden thought crossed his mind.

"He looks just like Mai." He grinned at Noll, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Noll smiled, it was barely there, just a tiny quirk to his lips, as he stared at his wife and child.

A/N: I got this idea from a saying in my country that if the child takes after the mother (appearance wise), the father loves his wife very much and vice versa. I'd like to think that this applies as well if personality wise a child inherits most of his father traits and the mother's appearance meaning they love each other so much it manifested into the child's development, if that makes any sense. And who better than Eugene to tease them with such tidbit? XD


End file.
